


I'm Alive

by Artsortment



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fan Vid, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsortment/pseuds/Artsortment
Summary: I heard this song on The Avengers' soundtrack, and I immediately thought of Jason Todd. So of course I had to make an Under the Red Hood fan vid.





	I'm Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "I'm Alive" by Shinedown  
> Footage from "Batman: Under the Red Hood"
> 
> You'll note on the video it says "Editor: Dreaminpng"  
> I changed my username from "Dreaminpng" to "Artsorment" this is still me. :)


End file.
